Science
by Lyra Heartstrings or Tuquorise
Summary: My science isn't the problem. Because of it Linnai exists, and she has just as much animality in all of us. Just like a wise eagle once said: 'It isn't the sharpness of the blade, but the claw (or paw) that wields it.' Science doesn't bring good nor ill by itself-it's the intention behind it. And my intention of creating Linnai is good.


Science

Science is my life.

It is the only reason I keep on living. My one and only true purpose in life. Get it?

Oh, how rude of me! I have not introduced myself yet! Ahem, my name is Reagle, an eagle-raven hybrid. Wait, hybrids are nothing regal! Horrible pun, I know. You might think that I am 'special' since I am two different species of birds fused into one, and I might probably have some special talent that nothing can compare. I'm sorry to disappoint you that your silly theory is absolutely untrue.

I was an outcast to both tribes. They thought I was some sort of freak, a complete weirdo that no one should approach. I tried to at least communicate with some of them as I didn't want to become an antisocial, and probably make some friends. I put on my friendliest smile and corrected my posture as I tap their shoulders and wait patiently for them to pay attention to me. I politely said "hi" and you expect them to smile back and return the gesture, or at least acknowledge your presence, but you know what I got? Cold snarls, snickers and sometimes being shoved away and they hurl objects at you, chasing you away like a hungry stray cat stealing food and was caught. Heck, some of them literally ignore me.

What's wrong with them? What's so bad about me that I can't deserve any respect from others? Is it because of my odd wings, or my crooked beak (is my beak even crooked)? Or is it the way I speak, or my morning breath? Whatever it is, up till today I still cannot figure it out. When I was younger I would constantly tell myself that whatever it was that everyone was avoiding me like the plague, I would change just for the sake of fitting in. I went to observe how the popular kids act around others-their personality, behavior and attitude .Even the clothes they wear. I would hide at a dark corner and record my findings before giving myself a makeover.

When I finally was able to get my guts to approach the other kids, they stared at me and laughed. _Laughed. _Filled with venom and disgust. Every single drop was torture to me-a living hell. My eyes prickled with tears as I tried in vain to hold them back, not wanting to show them what a crybaby I was after giving them an impression on what a loser I am. Alas, the dam was too weak and it crumbled like an empire which was no longer fit to carry on its legacy. They were probably at cloud nine, having a whale of a time tormenting at a loser like me. I returned home crying myself to sleep that treacherous night, with my depressed soul to accompany me in solitude.

Oh, did I mention anything about these stupid wings that I have? Probably one of the reasons they despise me. One was an majestic, snow white eagle wing while the other was a smaller, jet black raven wing. With my pair of wings shockingly different in size, I was rendered flightless, and being one makes you ashamed of yourself as a bird's natural talent that makes the bird species unique from other animals is the gift of flight. I had tried to give myself flying lessons, climbing up to the highest hill before plummeting myself down and flapping my wings as hard as I could, but every time I would fall face first onto the ground and injuries to last for a couple of days.

My parents advised me to just give up and accept my fate, but no matter how many times they tried to persuade me to allow the cruel clutches of destiny to 'guide' me, I always gave them a very simple, one word response.

No.

I never believed in this 'fate' or 'destiny' nonsense. No, never! Every individual is a self directed learner and creates his own path in life, not some sort of stupid god to hold our hands like little children and be told to do whatever they want us to do. Every individual makes his own choices and accepts the responsibilities and the consequences of it. We control our decisions, and not let the 'Mighty Cavora' to decide what befalls us in our life, nor the obstacles thrown at us.

With nothing else to do, I picked up a skill in basic chemistry. It was quite fun, actually, to mix chemicals and watch as they react or maybe even form a new wonder. I was so enthusiastic and eager to learn, and thus I furthered my studies, delving myself deeper and deeper into the warm embrace of scientific knowledge. All this juicy information! How wonderful! Whatever shall I do with it, you ask?

I soon created little wonders for myself. Every spark in potions and pots of boiling solutions and mixtures are simply_ delightful. _Science wasn't like _other_ animals. Those mean, terrible animals were nothing like science. It gifts me with precious wonders which I call my very own inventions. These little wonders are potions, antidotes, mystical plants, and very sophisticated glowing turquoise orbs, which I am proud to present-fake chi.

This fake chi is wonderful, I tell you. Since others mock me for my inability to fly, then I will _make _them unable to fly. They will act like brainless chickens, obeying my every command. How delightful from the sound of it. I call this retribution, since others have been making a fool out of me, now it's _my _turn to make a fool out of them. Intelligent? I know.

It all began when the a crocodile princess wanted to mind control her brother for some reasons I am unsure of, I present her with my fake chi that was even more worthy than persuader plants. She got all excited and wanted to use them to dominate Chima or something like that. Fool. I am the one going to dominate Chima, not some bratty princess who wants everything given to her on a silver platter. I gave them a generous supply of my fake chi and let them do most of the dirty work for me. All was running smoothly until the recent crocodile king and lion prince ruined everything. They foiled my fool proof plans and even tried to send me to the Outlands using the bellow plant. For a moment, I felt that I could truly fly. I_ finally_ was able to feel what it was truly like to fly, but the moment didn't really last long.

They demolished my only home, dumped all my brews and potions and burned all my books so that I could never be able to cause any more 'trouble'. Since then I took refuge in a damp cave at the outskirts of the Outlands. It was then that I realized that I had returned to square one; I am alone, again. My purpose in life is _gone _like footsteps marked on the shore being washed away by the tide. The feeling was truly terrifying, and I felt like a lost cub wandering the plains in search for my mother.

I spent many weeks in that dark and damp cave nursing my shattered pride. Every day temperatures would exceed as high as forty degrees, and every night it would drop as low as fifteen degrees. I wished to be cold blooded, but only a sorcerer is able to achieve that.

Without books, I am as lonely as a widow without any family or relatives. Every night, I would silently wish upon a shooting star (I know, childish. I was desperate) for a friend.

I wasn't sure if it were pure coincidence or that stupid thing they call fate that I discovered a very _peculiar _book stashed in a secret compartment at the wall of the cave. I hastily flipped through the book (and meeting my old enemy, dust), I found something that was told to be impossible, or work for the gods or something like that. If I were an outcast because of hybridism, then why not _create _a companion who can be my own kind? This plan is absolutely _perfect._

I salvaged the items needed to create my very own living being-huge pots, some potions and nicknacks and stuff. Lastly, I need the DNA of two animals. Quite simple actually, just take their blood and mix it into the boiling brew and voilà. Just my luck, I spotted the same darned lion prince and his eagle friend. Using a needle and syringe I drew out their precious blood after knocking them unconscious with a rock. I immediately went to work. This was going to be my most bizarre and historical creation that would be remembered by many generations beyond.

**...**

_"Species: Griffin. Condition: Normal."_

_"Hello. Nice to meet you. Do you know your own name?_

_"I am one of your kind. _

_"Don't be shy..._

_"Tell me your name."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"... Linnai..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Call me a monster. Call me a weirdo. Call me sick. Tell me that my science created Linnai to a monster.

.

My science isn't the problem. Because of it Linnai exists, and she has just as much animality in all of us. You all had it all wrong. Just like a wise eagle once said: 'It isn't the sharpness of the blade, but the claw (or paw) that wields it.'

I used to think of science as a mere tool, never giving myself time to fully understand whether it causes good or ill.

Science doesn't bring good nor ill by itself-it's the intention behind it. And my intention of creating Linnai is good.

.

.

.

.

Linnai is _**not **_a mistake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Call it creativity.

Call it bizarreness.

...Just don't call it madness.

* * *

**An intro story for my newest OC. I have this crazy theory that if there were Griffins in Chima, they are made through scientific means and not **_**coughnaturallycough.**_** I am planning to write a sci-fi Chima fic sooner or later, and Linnai would DEFINITELY make an appearance. **

**Should I continue this? I'll leave this complete for now. If I get LOADS of requests to continue, then probably I will.**


End file.
